Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.1 \times -\dfrac{16}{25} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.1 = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{16}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{16}{25} } = \dfrac{-1 \times -16 } {10 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{16}{25} } = \dfrac{16}{250} = \dfrac{8}{125} $